Obstacles
by B4K4gurl
Summary: Howl is planning on proposing to Sophie,but somehow everything just keeps getting in the way. To make matter worse he has been accused of attacking the neighboring kingdom,which he has clear his name of,or risk being seperated from his newly found family.
1. Chapter 1

In Which a Proposal is Failed to be Made, Numerous Times.

Howl quickly walked down the cobblestone street towards Flower shop/ moving castle. Perhaps if one caught a glimpse of him they would think that he were some criminal, judging by his shifty gazes and nervous attitude. If one were to think that that, they could not be farther from the truth.

The truth was that Howl was completely and utterly in love. Although not in some obsessive, crazed way, because in his right hand he held a box. It would have been an ordinary, velvet box if the thing that it contained were not so important. Howl looked at it with a face mixed with the emotions of love and disgust.

' How could something so small be so very important?' he wondered to himself as he walked briskly down the street. The soles of his boots echoed on the pavement of the empty avenue, for everyone had hurried inside once the news got out that the infamous "Howl's Moving Castle" was closer than it had ever been before. It was at this time when the gossip would start on how Howl captured that poor Hatter girl, first forcing her to be his cleaning lady while she had a spell on changing her into an old woman, and then stealing her heart for himself. Howl would've started a riot, if the business he had to attend to weren't so important.

Relief washed over him as he stepped through the door of the flower shop. He scanned the room quickly and found no customers, or in fact, anyone at all.

" Howl," Sophie called from the back room behind the counter," is that you?" She emerged from the little doorway and stepped from behind the counter. Howl felt himself blush ferociously as he saw her, and became much too conscious of his box.

' Damn heart,' he thought, ' If I never had gotten it back I would be able to be calm and cool about this...' He knew, however, that if he hadn't acquired his heart, he would not be with Sophie.

" Um, err, Sophie... I-I have something to ask you," Howl managed to choke out.

" Oh, well, I'm afraid it will have to wait... we have a bit of a situation." She replied turning away and heading towards the back room again. Howl looked at her turning away in horror, then it struck him that she hadn't refused his offer, but merely postponed it. Howl gave an exasperated sigh, and hurried off after her.

Howl instantly became alarmed as he entered their Dining/ Living room, since the ones occupying it were Sophie and six men who were staring at her adoringly, As well as casting uneasy glances at the Witch of the Waste, who seemed to be staring just as adoringly at them, as they were at Sophie. Howl glared at them all, but he wouldn't forget his politeness.

" Good evening, gentlemen..." Howl said, holding back his anger, as a few cold glances were turned his way, then back to Sophie, still full of adoration.

Sophie sensing the growing tension in the room turned to him and said-

" Um.Howl, it seems these young men are my suitors.each and everyone has asked to marry me, for they think you are unsuitable for me to live with, and it seems that they want Markl too. Each and everyone, including that man over there."  
She looked to her right indicating a blonde in a yellow suit with strange hair. Howl gave his most eerie polite stare.

" Ah, your Highness, is the beautiful Sophie what has also brought you here, from your kingdom? It may be that, I am guessing, something else as well." Howl turned to walk towards the prince. The prince nodded, and gave a look showing that he needed the room to be...evacuated of the other unexpected guests. A mysterious gust of wind sent the five young men out the door, which had decided that it wanted to be open at that exact moment.

"Now," said Howl," what brings you to our insignificant home?" The prince looked uncomfortably around the room.  
" It seems that a mysterious Creature of.er. Evil is attacking my kingdom, and you have had many accusations stating that it was your fault," The Prince replied.

'Business as usual, I suppose my box will have to wait.' Howl sat down in a chair.

"Well, sir, I suppose you want me to fix your problem?"

A/N: My first fanfic ever! Oh yea!...Anyways sorry about the cliffhanger. I was struck with an acute attack of writers block. Don't hate me! I shall explain more about the suitors and such in the next chapter…I won't do it now because I am lazy! mu ha ha ha suffer! Yes, well, as everyone says, and I am quite sure you are tired of hearing: please, please review, Although criticism hurts, it will be appreciated so that I can fix my story to the veiwers needs. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In Which There are Discussions and Arguments

" Well, yes. Since half of my kingdom seems to think that our...er…creature is your fault." The Prince replied. Howl shifted on his feet and let his box drop to the bottom of his jacket pocket.

" Okay, but one question. Those men, the, uh, suitors. What was their business?"

" To ask for Sophie's hand in marriage. Which I can hardly blame them for, it is quite easy to fall for such a lovely lady."

" Ugh, stop. You know what I mean. You know, I am unsuitable, wanting to take Markl away, whatever the rest was."

" Ah, they were Noblemen from my kingdom. Came to escort me here or something. Their purpose _was_ to see whether or not you were guilty terrorizing my kingdom, and whether or not you would help, basically what I just did alone. Yet, the second they found out that Miss Sophie was here living with the notorious Wizard Howl, unwed, they all (in unison, amazingly) dropped to their knees and asked for her to marry them. And as I recall, she still hasn't given her answer yet."

"She hasn't?" He whirled around to face Sophie, " You haven't? Why haven't you? You are suppose to say-" He caught his "no" knowing that it would have just given away the surprise of his proposal.

" Why are you yelling at _me_? I didn't do a single thing Howl! You are the one who decided to blow the poor fellows out the door, stupid idiot!" It was at this she turned around and stomped out the door.

" Where are you going!"

" To feed our guests, and then run off with one of them! Maybe the red-head, he was quite charming…" It was at that comment the Prince started laughing.

" I see you haven't gotten very far with Sophie," he said while wiping his eyes, then bursting out in laughter again.

" It is honestly not that funny."

" From what I remember, when _my_ love was declared, you two were awfully close… Hah! You are blushing! Let me guess, that was it, no kiss or anything."

" Yes! All because I am an idiot coward! I tried, then she looks at me with those eyes, and smiles, then I just melt…and what remains of me runs away. She probably hates, me now…Why am I telling you this?"

" Why aren't you telling _me_ this?" Howl and the Prince glanced up to see Calcifer peeking out of his logs, " I thought I was your number one friend! I am so hurt…"

" Calcifer I did tell you, but you were half-asleep from all the leftovers you ate. It is your-"

" Howl! Howl!" Markl suddenly burst in from the courtyard where he had been playing with Heen. He looked worried and afraid.

"Markl, what is it?" Howl said, in a concerned tone.

" Sophie! She- She's gone! Disappeared!" He looked at Howl with tears in his eyes.

A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Hugs each and everyone of them sniff sniff starts crying

My older sister: Why are you crying? Hits me really hard

Me: Oooooow! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…. (Continues on for an hour or so) Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! Sorry about not updating, MY room is messy, and I couldn't find my computer…it was under a stack of books and clothes…you know what? I'm gonna go clean my room…cya!


	3. Chapter 3

In Which a Problem Is Cleared Up

Howl looked at Markl in horror.

"She-she's gone?" Howl stammered," How can that be? She does hate me! Oh God, oh God. I have to find her." Howl sank to his knees, and put his hands in his head.

" Howl? What in the world are you doing on the floor?" How looked up to meet Sophie's confused look.

" Sophie!" He jumped up and took her into his arms, " Are you okay? When did you come back? I was _so_ worried! Sophie I-" He was interrupted by a burst of giggles and a cough/bark. Howl stared at the doorway where the sound of Markl's footsteps were heard disappearing. There was the faint sound of

" Told you I could get them to stop fighting." Howl glared at the doorway. A cough was heard behind them.

" Honestly, I don't mean to interrupt your little 'Love Scene' but we still have arrangements," The Prince said grinning. Sophie shifting in his arms forced Howl to look at her, she was turning a deeper shade of red every moment.

" Ah ha ha ha…so um, Sophie, where were you?" Howl said while simultaneously backing away from her, very far away.

" I was," Sophie said, looking at the floor, " I was…grocery shopping, didn't Markl tell you? We were short on snacks so I made a quick run to the store. He was to watch the guests." I took all that Howl had not to dash out of the room and strangle the boy. ' I swear when I get my hands on that boy I'll…' A stream of curse words followed the rest of his thought. Howl turned back to the Prince.

"As you were saying?" he questioned.

" Ah yes, since you have agreed to come and play hero, or failure, your choice, all of you are to come and stay at my palace."

" No way!" Markl said as he came bursting in, smart boy as he was, he hid behind Sophie after his entrance. After situating himself he continued, " We like get the fancy rooms, servants, and stuff?" The Prince nodded, fairly amused by he young boys enthusiasm.

" Yes, and I advise you all to start packing very soon for we leave tonight."

" What?" They all asked in unison.

" Wait, tonight? We just find out and now we have to leave right after?" Howl asked.

" Yes, I'm afraid that's what must happen."

" Oh! Then I must start packing. Howl bring all that you must, Calcifer…Bring what you have… and Markl, just, sit there okay?" Sophie, after saying this, rushed off, pushing Howl and yelling at him to get his butt in gear.

Markl sat down and looked at Heen.

"What do you have to do?" He asked him.

A/N: Im sorry about the lateness and the shortness of my chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I found one very funny.

HA HA! Sophie didn't leave! She was kidnapped by the grocery store! Mu ha ha ha ha! I wasn't going to have that much drama since the characters haven't even left the house yet, lol.

Today I counted how many days until my birthday and its in 38 days! Yay yay yay!..okay so more than a month but I guess during that time I can work on actually updating. Please send more reviews! I live for them!..and Howl! I mean when he smiles!…:melt:


End file.
